Dreams, Romance and Rufus
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Hey, my first Peddie is here! I'm not entirely happy with the title, but I think it sorta gets to the point. Two-shot! Hint of Jara, but it's a Peddie story. Please review! I don't own HOA! *Edited!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, y'all! I did some editing! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I walked into the dining room where all my house mates were talking, all but Yacker, and Joy, who I knew was at the library at the moment.

"Hey, where's Patricia?" I ask Nina.

She turned away from Amber, who was debating which was better – One Direction or Big Time Rush.

"She fell asleep on the couch." she smiled and pointed to the green leather couch, where I saw Patricia's biker boots propped up on the arm.

I thanked her and she began to debate with blonde.

I walked over to Yacker's sleeping form and my lips curved up into a small smile. Her red hair was spread out behind her and her small hands rested on her flat stomach. Her legs were crossed and her face twisted every few seconds; she's dreaming.

I decided not to wake her so, I sat down to dinner.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

_I pushed the cardboard boxes on him and he fell to the floor unconscious. I walked over to him and smiled, proud of myself. Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed my ankle. _

"_You foolish girl." he sneered._

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I was in my own little world, sitting across from Jerome, my back to the kitchen. Suddenly, we all heard an ear-splitting scream and I saw Patricia sit up, fast as lightning.

Patricia had screamed.

I was the first to be next to her, everyone else filed over quickly. She sat there, breathing heavily. She looked terrified.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on her back.

Nina sat next to her and puts a comforting hand on her shaking shoulder. "What did you dream about?" she questioned.

Patricia leaned over and whispered in her ear. When she pulled away, Nina sighed.

"It's okay, Patricia. It's not gonna happen again." she told her.

Patricia sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go to my room. I'm not feeling well." she told us.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, standing up.

She looked back at me, gave me a weak smile and walked upstairs.

"Did she have _the _nightmare again?" Alfie said knowingly.

What's_ the_ nightmare?

"Yeah, I thought she stopped having it." Nina replied crossing her arms.

"Wait this has happened before?" I cut in.

"Yes, last term she would wake up screaming every night for weeks. She never told me what it was about though." Mara answered.

"Alfie, when did your nightmares stop?" Nina asked.

What, Alfie too?

"After prom, last term." he replied.

"If you saw another dog mask…" she drifted off.

"My nightmares would start up again."

"They were triggered." she muttered. "But, by what?"

She, Amber, Fabian and Alfie turned their attention to Jerome.

"What?" he asked.

"You triggered her nightmares!" Amber scolded, hitting his shoulder lightly.

"No, I didn't." he defended.

"Yes you did! You came in and brought up you-know-who." Nina corrected.

You know who?

"Hey, I didn't want to tell you he was still alive, Alfie made me!" he fought back.

"Who, Jerome," Mara asked, looking in his eyes.

"Uh, Ru-" He started.

"Jerome!" Nina and her gang cried.

"I'm sorry! Mara, stop looking at me! Nina, I told you, it's really hard to keep secrets from her!" he cried, running his fingers through his hair.

"Right, I'm sorry. Eddie, go see if Patricia needs anything, Mara wait for Jerome in his room and Jerome, come with us." Nina directed.

We nodded. Mara and I were really confused, but did as we were told.

As I walked past Nina and Amber's room I heard arguing, I wanted to listen, but I decided to go see Patricia.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked knocking.

"Sure." I heard her say.

I walked in, greeted by my girlfriend hunched over a laptop, typing away.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." she muttered and continued typing, not looking up.

I sighed as I sat on her bed and closed her laptop.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, opening the laptop.

"Hey." I echoed, closing it once again.

"Would you stop?" she whined as she opened it once more.

"No." I said firmly, closing the laptop and hiding it behind my back.

She huffed, crossed her arms, and leaned back on her head board. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." she said annoyed.

"Come on tell me what the dream was about. Nina and the others said something about a guy who was dead, but was really still alive…" I drifted off.

"They did? What exactly did they tell you?" she asked leaning forward.

"Not much, they were really just talking amongst themselves." I explained the conversation to her and she nodded when I was done, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Alright I'll tell you." she caved. She told me how at the beginning of the school year, last term, Joy had disappeared. She had been really upset and blamed Nina when she took her place. Later she and Nina had become friends and she had met a private investigator; who wasn't a PI. She told me how he kidnapped her, and how she had nightmares of it happening for months before they stopped. But they started up again when Jerome had told them he was alive, when at the beginning of the year she had found an obituary for him.

"And this happens every night?" I asked.

"Every time I go to sleep." she clarified.

"I'm so sorry you had to through that." I told her, taking her hand in mine. "But, don't worry, like Nina said, it's not gonna happen again."

"Thanks." she said softly. I'm not used to seeing her so vulnerable, I don't know how to react to this kind of Patricia.

"You're welcome," I replied.

I put my other hand on the back of her neck and brought her lips to mine. She kissed back and smiled when we pulled away.

"You jerk." she snapped.

"What did I do now?" I exclaimed.

"You're making me go weak." she mumbled.

I laughed. "Whatever."

"Alright, Slimeball." she sneered, kicking her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get something to eat."

"I'll come with." I say getting up as she did.

"Race ya, Cockroach!" she laughed running down the hallway.

I chuckled and ran after her. Man, do I love her.

* * *

**There ya have it! Nothing really changed; just a bunch of grammar and spelling probs. REVIEW!**

**"'For wher two or three are gathered in my name, there am I among them.'" -Matthew 18:20**

**-Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter, rewritten!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"Good morning!" Amber sang as she entered the dining room with Nina and Fabian. I sat at the end of the table with Joy on my left and Eddie on my right.

We all mumbled hellos and turned our attention to our breakfast. Yesterday, Eddie had annoyed me so much by seeing me vulnerable. I've only been like that in front of Joy, Nina and Mara. Very few have the privilege to.

A while after breakfast Eddie and I were walking across to school and he seemed to be walking closer and observing our surroundings every so often. It was creeping me out. When we got to the old, brick building we went straight to Miss Valentine's class. When we got there, Nina and Fabian sat together, and then it was Amber and Alfie and Jerome and Mara. I sat down at an empty desk and waited for Joy to enter. When she did, she looked around the room and sat in an empty seat next to Robbie. What? Why did she—

I looked to the seat next to me, which was occupied by Eddie; The Cockroach. I always sit with, Joy, Nina, Amber or Mara; never Eddie.

"Good morning, class." Miss Valentine greeted us walking into the room. As the room settled she began to right the lesson on the white board.

The rest of classes as boring as always; we learned it all when we were twelve.

After lunch Eddie and I walked back to school. He had his arm around me, who didn't see that coming? He's been way to protective ever since my nightmare. After our other classes Eddie was held back by Mr. Sweet, his dad; who knows what that was about.

The weather was surprisingly nice today. It was warm, not cold and it was sunny, not raining; a perfect day. I decided to go the long way to the house, so I could enjoy the weather. It's not every day England feels like this.

* * *

**No POV**

Patricia neared the thick woods without noticing the figure shadowing her. She pulled her iPod out of her bag and put it on shuffle. Riptide by Sick Puppiesblared through her ear buds as she strolled down the yard.

Eddie left his father's office quickly. He really didn't want to leave Patricia alone. Jerome had said the fake PI was still alive. He might go after her again. He walked through the double doors of the school and looked around, trying to spot his red-headed girlfriend. He saw Nina and the others walking together and ran up to them.

"Have you guys seen Yacker?" he asked, once he was in step with them.

"No, I thought she was with you." Joy answered.

"Try calling her." Nina suggested.

Eddie hit his forehead with his hand. "I am a doofus." he muttered, taking out his cell and dialing her number.

"Hm, it just goes to voice-mail." he informed them, after the third try.

"She always answers her phone." Nina stated.

"Except, for when she was kidnapped." Fabian said unconsciously.

They all looked at each other. Immediately they split up to search for her; Nina with Fabian and Amber with Alfie, Mara with Jerome and then Eddie with Joy.

The shadow slowly followed the red-head, inching closer and closer. She stopped when she saw Jerome and Mara running towards her. When they were halfway to her, two hands shot out and ripped Patricia into the concealing trees.

"Patricia!" Mara yelled, catching up to the already sprinting Jerome.

When they got to the trees, a clearing was visible, where a black car was parked. Patricia sat in the back seat, screaming for help. The kidnapper opened the driver seat door and stepped in.

"Rufus," Jerome shouted quickening his pace to the clearing as the car sped away.

As Mara stopped next to the dirty-blonde as he was running his fingers through his perfect hair.

"Mara, go get Nina and the others, tell them Rufus has Patricia and bring them here." Jerome ordered. "I'm going to follow them."

"Wait, I want to go with you." she stated, grabbing his arm.

"I don't want you to get hurt." he told her, looking at the ground and jerking his arm out of her grip.

"Please, I want to come with you." Mara whispered.

Jerome sighed. "We don't have time for this. I'll text them, come on." he quickly texted Alfie and began to follow the path Rufus had driven down.

Mara smiled and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers, ignoring his shocked and giddy looks.

He cleared his throat. "Come on, let's hurry." he told her, pulling her forward as he began to run.

Alfie's phone beeped loudly in his pants pocket. He pulled it out quickly as Amber hopped to his side.

'_RZ has Trixie, _

_Clearing in woods,_

_Mara and I following,'_

It read.

"Rufus has Patricia!" he exclaimed.

"Right," The blonde said. She pulled out her pink cell phone, pushed a few buttons and put it back in her purse.

"There, come on, they're going to meet us there." she stated, grabbing the boy's hand and jogging to the clearing.

When they arrived the others were already there.

"Come on, let's go." Nina told them, stepping into the forest.

"Look." Jerome whispered, pointing to a warehouse.

"Is that where Patricia is?" she asked.

"_Help, help,"_ someone screamed as a man in a black raincoat shut the door and walked to his car.

"Maybe," Jerome smirked.

When the car drove back down the road it had come, Jerome motioned for Mara to stay where she was. He ran to the large wooden door and examined it.

"Trixie, you there?" he called through the door.

"_Jerome? Is that you?" _she asked.

"Yeah, are you alright?" he questioned.

"_I'm fine; get me out of here," _she ordered.

Mara ran over quickly.

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"No. They can't help." he murmured.

"Why?"

"They just can't." he snapped. "Sorry."

"It's alright." she forgave him quietly.

Jerome spotted a crowbar leaning against the wall and picked it up.

Someone gasped behind them. The two turned to find Nina, Fabian, Joy, Eddie, Amber and Alfie running up to them.

"Is she in there?" Eddie asked quickly.

Jerome and Mara nodded.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Finally we found her! Jerry was holding a crowbar and that was when I noticed the door was padlocked; with _three_.

"Give it to me." I said taking it from his hands. They stepped back, giving me space to work.

"Alfie, go keep watch," Nina instructed.

"_Nina?"_ Patricia asked behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm here." she answered.

"_No! Nina, Rufus said he was using me to get to the Chosen One! You need go back to the house!" _she warned.

"It's okay, Patricia, I'm safe."

A sigh of annoyance was the response.

"Let's get her out of there." Fabian stated.

I hit the first lock with the crowbar. A few tries later, it broke. I continued with the process. When I broke the third lock, I yanked the door open to find Yacker waiting anxiously on the other side.

She looked at all of us surprised. "You brought all of them?" she questioned Nina.

Before Nina could answer Alfie ran up. "He's coming back."

We all ran to a stack of hay bales and crouched down. A man in a black raincoat stepped out of his black car and walked to the door, finding it unlocked he opened it and walked in.

"Patricia? Where are you?" we heard him say.

Nina ran forward shutting the door behind him, with Fabian, Alfie and Amber helping. Jerome and Patricia quickly moved a crate in front of it. For some reason it looked like they have experience in trapping people. They all stepped back slowly, making sure he wouldn't move it. They motioned for us to follow them and ran down the road.

Mara, Joy and I followed suit. When we got back to school grounds they explained they would tell Victor and not to tell anyone else. We were confused why, but agreed.

* * *

I sat with Patricia in the living room that evening. Patricia was still shaken up about that Rufus guy, but I took her mind off of it, if you know what I mean. She laughed as a character said something funny on the show we were watching.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again.

"Alright," she mumbled, pausing, the show. "Would you stop? I'm fine!"

"I'm sorry, it's just—" I started.

"I know, I know. Listen, as much as I hate to admit it, I love that you care about me. But, could you please stop? I can take care of myself. You can care, you can save me—if I need to be saved, you can even hang around me so you can keep an eye on me. But, please, let me live my life and stop asking if I'm alright." she told me.

"Okay. I'll stop. I just don't want you to get hurt." I stated. Funny, I felt like someone else had said that already; weird.

"Thank you." she said, pressing play.

"So, you really love that I care about you?" I smirked, after a few moments of silence.

She groaned and pressed pause once more.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, no, no." I chuckled, leaning back.

"Whatever, Weasel." she sneered. She got up and began to walk out of the room. "Hey, um, Eddie,"

I looked up at her. She turned around and walked over to me. At first, I thought she was going to hit me, until I felt her lips on mine. "Thanks for caring." she whispered against my lips.

"Yeah, no problem," I replied. She pulled away and headed upstairs.

_Oh yeah, I love her._

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**"Shout for joy to the Lord, all the earth, burst into jubilant song with music..." Psalm 98:4 — _#Readit #Loveit #Liveit_**

**-Rachel**


End file.
